


Among Us Fanfic

by GenuineSoup



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, first fic on archive we stan, oh boy, this was written as a joke....mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSoup/pseuds/GenuineSoup
Summary: okay so basically i was texting my friend an he was like "im going to eat a cookie and no one can stop me" and then i joked about coming out of the vents to stop him and then.... this happened <3
Kudos: 8





	Among Us Fanfic

jumps out of vent and shoots you before you can eat the cookie

you miraculously survive and call an emergency meeting

i get voted out and angrily shake my fist and scream as i float out into the abyss of space. you watch me as i fly away until you cant see me anymore. eventually you are called to do your tasks and you leave the window. the next day, another body is found. you are not surprised. you had been living with the looming reality of death for far too long now, though that is not why you aren’t surprised. you finish wiping the blood off of your spacesuit as you head to the cafeteria for an emergency meeting. yellow accuses orange of venting, and orange is voted off. you do not stay to watch as orange floats away into the nothingness. you do not care. 

one imposter remains.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hope you enjoyed whatever that was. i might post some decent fanfics on here one day if i ever get around the writing them


End file.
